


Never No More

by fembuck



Category: Underworld - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, F/F, Femslash, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:49:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fembuck/pseuds/fembuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erika helps Selene escape the coven, but only to help herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never No More

\---

“He wouldn’t want you standing here in the cold,” Erika said softly gazing over at Selene.The Death Dealer was standing in front of a thick panel of glass, staring through it into the entombing chamber beyond.

Selene turned her head a fraction of an inch after Erika spoke, the movement just barely perceptible to Erika’s vampire eyes.

Facing the blonde, Selene held her gaze for what seemed like an eternity, her ice blue eyes searching and probing Erika’s face.

The blonde had to resist the urge to sigh.She had let too much emotion through when she spoke. She had sounded genuinely concerned.There was something that resembled affection in her tone, and Selene being Selene had easily picked up on it.

Erika looked away, irritated and embarrassed.Selene wouldn’t comment verbally on her slip up, of that she was sure. It was so much easier and more comfortable for them both to pretend that there had never been anything between them.The slip just made her feel raw and vulnerable, and those were emotions she was beyond tired of.

Erika looked away from Selene’s hawk-like gaze and moved towards the door, more certain of her cause now than ever before.

 _\---_

 __

 _Erika stood as the doors to Selene’s room flew open and the wind swept Death Dealer stalked inside.For a moment Selene was lit by the light of the corridor, a stark black figure standing against the light, but as she strode into the room the doors closed and sent the room into darkness, obscuring her silhouette._

 __

 _Erika reached for the tie of the silk robe draped around her body, her eyes on Selene.She was easily able to make out the brunette’s movements in the darkness, and she watched her intently as she silently moved further into the room._

 __

 _Selene’s movements were slow, deliberate, predatory … sensual, and it made Erika’s fangs distend._

 __

 _Eyes trained on Selene’s pale, brooding figure, Erika allowed her robe to fall to the floor, exposing herself fully to the now stationary Death Dealer.Then, with her eyes still on Selene, Erika sat down on the edge of the bed and artfully arranged her body.Once settled she dipped her head down demurely, and presented her neck to Selene._

 __

 _A low rumble emanated from Selene’s throat, but Erika didn’t look up.Trembling with excitement she forced herself to remain still as Selene moved towards the bed._

 __

 _Erika was determined to remain silent, to be good, but when Selene trailed a cool finger up her naked torso, the blonde couldn’t help the whimper that escaped her lips or the shiver that ran through her body. It was a simple touch, but she knew what it promised and the movement sent a strong jolt of arousal through her._

 __

 _Selene lowered herself onto the mattress beside Erika, her fingers still teasing.Then, as Erika thought that she should weep for want of firmer contact, Selene’s fingers wrapped around her neck and began to apply a most delicious pressure.Erika’s legs twisted, squeezing together with need.If her heart had still capable of beating, Erika was certain that it would have been pounding beneath her breast._

 __

 _Erika growled and arched her back, offering more of her neck to Selene once more.Selene bent over, her lips grazing the blonde’s alabaster skin.Selene smiled as Erika moaned, her fangs sliding against Erika’s skin, warm and teasing as she did.Then, without warning or a hint of consideration Selene sank her fangs into Erika’s neck, growling as crimson nectar began to flow into her mouth._

 __

 _A long moan escaped from the blonde as Selene began to drink from her; the suctioning movement of the brunette’s mouth causing her to throb in time with Selene’s mouth as she was slowly driven mad._

 __

 _-_

 __

 _An hour later Erika hissed with pain and pleasure as she stretched out her exhausted and abused body. As she settled back against the mattress, her fingers fell between her legs, trailing through sticky blood and over the small puncture wounds and tears that swathed the inside of her thighs.Suppressing a shudder, she wondered how many times Selene had bitten her, or cut her skin with passion as she kissed between her legs._

 __

 _Lifting her fingers, Erika brought her hand up to her face and licked a few of the glistening red tips of her fingers.Shifting onto her side, she then adoringly traced one bloody finger after another over Selene’s already stained lips._

 __

 _“I sometimes wonder if you love me as much as you love being dominated,” Selene murmured as she grasped Erika’s wrist, holding it tightly for a second before she brought it to her lips and kissed it gently._

 __

 _“I only want to be taken by you,” Erika responded cupping Selene’s cheek tenderly before rubbing a smudge of blood with her thumb,leaning forward to lick Selene’s cheek clean a moment later._

 __

 _\---_

Erika gazed longingly into Selene’s room, her eyes scanning intimately over the objects within.She had once spent the majority of her time in that room.She had once known the room more thoroughly and held it in greater affection than she had her own.In that room, secure in Selene’s embrace, she had sworn that Selene was the only one she wanted.

But, she had only partially meant it back then.She had loved how dominant Selene was with her, she had loved submitting to Selene’s desires, being penetrated by Selene, feeling her passion and her power.But, she had believed that she could desire those traits in anyone. That if another had as much fire, and power and passion as Selene that she could have loved them too.

She didn’t realize until far too late how wrong she was.

“You should wear this, its perfect,” Erika commented announcing her presence – though she was sure Selene was aware of her far before she spoke – before walking into the Death Dealer’s chambers, a clear garment bag housing a sheer black dress draped over her arm.

She knew Selene’s body as well as she knew her own, and she could picture in her mind’s eye exactly what the other woman would look like in the elegant dress.It was rare to see Selene in anything but her Death Dealer outfit, but when they were together she had been privileged enough to see Selene otherwise clothed, and she knew how well the brunette could clean up.

“Why is this so important to you?” Selene asked her voice flat, with a undercurrent of annoyance.

Erika stared at her for a moment, and then turned to look out of the large window that ran along the side of the room.

\---

 _“Because you’re a woman, even if you need to be reminded of it from time to time,” Erika said brushing Selene’s hair to the side and placing a kiss on her shoulder, her fangs grazing against Selene’s skin as she took in the sight of the brunette in the body hugging, deep navy, silk dress._

 __

 _“Is that what you really want, for me to act more ladylike?” Selene inquired quirking an eyebrow at Erika in the mirror.“Should I ask your permission,” she continued staring at Erika, “before I do this?” she asked, quickly turning around and grasping Erika by the shoulder, picking her up and throwing her down on the bed._

 __

 _“Should I say ‘thank you’, when you do that?” she growled playfully, smirking down at Erika when the blonde’s legs automatically spread the moment she hit the mattress._

 __

 _“Maybe,” Selene continued moving between Erika’s legs to keep them spread, “you’d like it better if I was soft and teasing.”She trailed her finger up and down the inside of Erika’s thigh before bending her head down to press soft kisses to her neck and cheek._

 __

 _Erika groaned in frustration and bit her lip hard enough to draw blood.Having Selene that close to her, touching her, on top of her was driving her crazy, but those touches were so maddeningly soft it was almost as if Selene wasn’t touching her at all._

 __

 _“Not working for you?” Selene asked innocently able to read Erika’s arousal and frustration easily.“No, you don’t want me to be a lady at all,” Selene declared pushing two fingers unceremoniously into Erika as she spoke, watching as Erika’s eyes widened and she gasped in pain at the sudden intrusion before her eyes flashed light blue and she began to raise her hips, pushing Selene's fingers in and out of her._

 __

 _And then Selene was standing and moving back towards the mirror, a hint of a smile on her beautiful lips._

 __

 _“You bitch!” Erika exclaimed as Selene came to a stop in front of the mirror, not even turning to look at her._

 __

 _Glaring at the brunette, Erika considered picking up herself where Selene had left off, going so far as to let her fingers begin to drift towards her center, but she pulled them back.She knew that whatever she did for herself wouldn’t be anywhere near as satisfying as the orgasm she would have if she waited for Selene get her off later.And she was certain that Selene would.The brunette had done this to her before, worked her up and then made her wait, but she always finished what she started, and it was always mind-blowing._

 __

 _Standing up, Erika straightened her dress and then moved to stand behind Selene._

 __

 _“If being elegant and ladylike holds so little appeal to you, then why wear it?” Erika asked curiously, resting her chin on Selene’s shoulder as wrapped her arms around the brunette’s waist, and gazed at their reflection in the mirror._

 __

 _“Because you like it,” Selene responded holding Erika’s eyes.“You give yourself to me.I can give you this.”_

 __

 _Erika was still for a moment, and then she brushed her lips against Selene’s neck, licking and then biting at her alabaster skin affectionately, knowing that to say anything would ruin the perfect moment._

 __

\---

Erika blinked and shook her head, looking away from the window.Selene had taken care of later that night, and it had been amazing.And afterwards, as they lay together naked and bleeding, slick with sweat and love, and Erika had declared that it had been a perfect night, and Selene had smiled one of her rare sweet smiles and agreed before kissing her softly.

A week later Viktor named Kraven his successor and everything went wrong.

“I’m not doing it for you,” Erika said avoiding Selene’s eyes, finally answering the question that had been posed to her about why she was helping Selene to escape the coven.“I’m doing it for me.”

Selene stared at her intently after she spoke. “Of course,” Selene said finally, her voice as hard as her eyes were steady and cold.“You’re always looking out for you.”

Erika forced herself to stand still under Selene’s impassive glare.

It was the longest they had looked at each other since she had decided to pursue her desire for power and passion with Kraven.

\---

 _The first time he had taken her she had been convinced that she had made the right decision, a certainty that had faded more and more with each subsequent encounter and with Kraven’s increasing obsession to make Selene his Queen._

 __

 _The more Kraven talked about her, the more Erika thought about her and craved her; the more Kraven’s touch became loathsome to her until she derived almost no pleasure from him._

 __

 _Finally, haunted by regret and memories of times past, Erika had gone to Selene’s chambers and waited for her, as she used to while Selene was hunting.When Selene walked in and saw her, Erika saw her eyes flash and began to apologize, to tell her how wrong she had been, how sorry she was, how weak, how she wanted things to be as they were before._

 __

 _Selene had remained still for a long moment, and then had repeated “how it was before” softly as her eyes bore into Erika’s.The words seemed to spur her into motion and before Erika could think, let alone react, Selene was in front of her and then they were on the bed, and Selene’s teeth sunk into Erika’s neck and Selene’s fingers were inside of her, and by the time she realized something was different, Erika was arching and moaning and cumming._

 __

 _When she came back to herself, Selene was staring down at her with shinning eyes, and then she was off of the bed and moving towards the door._

 __

 _“I’m going downstairs,” Selene said monotonously as Erika struggled into a sitting position on the bed._

 __

 _They both knew that meant to the training room and Erika frowned in confusion. Selene had never left after they were together before.She sometimes stood in front of the window, watching the approaching light, before closing the heavy curtains and joining Erika in the bed. But she had never just gotten up and left the room._

 __

 _“Don’t be here when I get back.”_

 __

 _And with that Selene was out the door._

 __

 _Erika sat on the bed for a moment before slowly moving to stand.As she bent and began to collect her clothes she recognized the strange emotion she was feeling.It was one she had felt before, quite often in fact, she had just not been able to recognize it because she had never felt with Selene before._

 __

 _She felt like she did after being with Kraven; cheap and used._

 __

 _Erika squeezed her eyes shut, fighting back tears.She had gotten used to the feeling with Kraven, the hollowness of their time together barely registered with her anymore.She felt Selene’s dismissal acutely however.In the room where she had so many pleasant memories, feeling the way she did because of Selene, whose touch had always made her feel gloriously alive and loved, everything was so much worse._

\---

Looking at Selene as she stared balefully at her, Erika remembered the brunette in the blue silk dress, looking almost shy as she admitted she wore it because Erika liked it.Looking at Selene now, so different from how she was in her mind’s eye, Erika understood with a painful clarity why everything had been so wonderful with the brunette and loathsome with Kraven.

Selene, she knew, had loved her in her own stoic and taciturn way.When Selene bit her and fucked her, she had done it to bring both of them pleasure.And when she lay with her afterwards, holding her in her arms as she kissed her shoulders, it was because she had wanted to be with her.

Without another word, Erika turned and walked out of Selene’s chambers.She closed the door carefully behind her, heavy with the knowledge that Selene’s love for her was gone; tortured by the awareness that it had not been stolen from her or gradually faded away but that she tossed the most precious emotion away, like trash.

When she told Selene that she was helping herself, she meant it. Living with Selene and not having her was more than she could stand anymore. She had dug her own grave, and now she had to find a way to sleep in it. She was helping Selene escape because she wanted her gone.Because she hoped that if Selene was no longer around to remind her daily of what she had, and what she could’ve had but had stupidly thrown away, that maybe, just maybe she would be able to tolerate the life she had so foolishly chosen.

The End


End file.
